Brambleclaw finds out
by sora amaterasu
Summary: Brambleclaw finds out about a secret that was kept from him...i am not good at titles...
1. Chapter 1

YAY this is my first story...i hope everyone likes it......i had already thought of EVERYTHING bfore i even wrote it :D

* * *

It was a quiet summer night with only a slight breeze blowing. There were four cats leaving through the entrance to the camp. One was a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes named Squirrleflight, another was a gray tabby tom with blue eyes named Jayfeather, another was a black she-cat with green eyes named Hollyleaf, and the last one was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes named Lionblaze. They were following Squirrleflight to the lake because the other three cats wanted to question her.

They left the safety of the trees and came out into the bright light of the half-moon. It was a clear night; they could see the moon and all of Silverpelt reflected on the surface of the lake. Squirrleflight made herself comfortable on the edge of the lake next to a tree. She was facing away form the lake. Looking at the three cats that she had called her own for many moons. Jayfeather broke the silence first, "Did you kill Ashfur?" Squirrleflight didn't answer right away. Than finally she said, "You know that I couldn't let him tell everyone at the Gathering that secret. We don't know what Firestar would do if he found out you aren't mine or Bramblecalw's!" _Thump!_ All of them looked over at the base of the tree to see that a squirrel had fallen. They see a flash of dark brown. A second later they recognize who it was. "Brambleclaw!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brambleclaw! What are you doing here?" Squirrelflight gasped. "I was hunting. I couldn't sleep." Lionblaze who was silent asked, "Did you hear what was being said?" "Yes, I cant believe you didn't tell me anything!" Bramblclaw said angrily. Squirrleflight bowed her head, "I can understand that you mad at me, but I was afraid to tell you the truth. I knew that you would be angry and you seemed so happy." Brambleclaw growled, " You should have told me. You don't know the pain I feel not knowing this whole time that they weren't mine." He sighed and said, " I know that you wanted to help her. I understand that, but you didn't have to lie to me." Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Squirrleflight where shocked. _How does he know who our parents are?_ Thought Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. All three asked at once, " So you know whom our parents are?" " Yes, I figured it out. And I think you are all old enough to know. I'll be right back. Stay here." He picked up his squirrel up and headed to camp. All four cats sat quietly waiting for him to return.

Brambleclaw had put his prey on the fresh-kill pile and headed to the Medicine cat den. He saw Leafpool sleeping peacefully in her nest. She woke up with a start feeling something stabbing her in the side. "Leafpool. Wake up." Brambleclaw whispered. "Waa…What is it?" Leafpool said sleepily. "I think you should tell Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf the truth. You should have told them a long time ago." Leafpool was fully awake after he had finished talking. "How did you know?" She asked with amassment. " I will tell you later. I will show you where they are. Come on." Bramleclaw said. Leafpool followed him out of camp. "Leaving again, Brambleclaw? And with Leafpool?" Joked Cloudtail. He was guarding the camp that night. " Just going out hunting." They both said.


	3. Chapter 3

Leafpool followed behind Brambleclaw lost in her thoughts, wondering how to tell her kits that she was their mother. Jayfeather was the first to hear them coming. Brambleclaw came out of the woods first, than Leafpool came out. "Are you our mother?" asked Lionblaze. "But she cant be. She's a medicine cat!" Hollyleaf said in disbelief. Leafpool stared at her kits before answering them. "Yes, I am your mother." "So that means that Crowfeather is our father?" asked Lionblaze. "You named me after him?" He narrowed his eyes with anger and his ears lay flat against his head. "That's the worse name that can be given _ANYONE_!" "I was named after my father." Said Brambleclaw. "But I like it." Everyone just stared at him. "Really? Why would Firestar give you that name for?" asked Squirrleflight. "He said that I am like the part of Tigerstar that could have been." "I still hate my name." grumbled Jayfeather. "I think it suits you." "Would all of you accept Leafpool as your mother?" asked Squirrleflight. "I wont. She broke the warrior code." Hollyleaf said walking away back to camp. "I do, but I will not accept Crowfeather as my father. I will only think of Brambleclaw as my father." Said Jayfeather. "I need time to think." Said Lionblaze undeceive. "I am glad that at least one, maybe two of my kits love me." She was trying to cheer her self up. She stared to lick Jayfeather's head between the ears like he was a kit again.

Jayfeather, Leafpool and Lionblaze went back to camp to get some sleep before the sun came up, leaving Brambleclaw and Squirrleflight alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you angry with me?" Squirrleflight asked nervously. The only thing Brambleclaw said was, "I'm going back to camp." He left her alone on the edge of the lake.

The dawn patrol had come back and reported to Firestar that the had scented a fox but it was stale. When they left to eat breakfast, Firestar spotted Brambleclaw and noticed that he and Squirrlelfight weren't together like they usually were. "Are you two both fighting again?" He asked Brambleclaw with concern. Brableclaw shook his head, "It's nothing to worry about." He left to go hunting leaving Firestar confused. He went to talk to Squirrleflight, who was looking miserable at Brambleclaw as he left through the entrance. "What's wrong?" Firestar asked. All Squirrleflight said was, "It's all my fault." She sighed. Firestar stared helplessly at her and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get her to tell him anything.

Squirrleflight got up to talk to Leafpool. " Leafpool can I speak to you for a moment alone?" "Sure, Jayfeather can you go get more marigold?" "Ok." After he left Leafpool asked her sister, "Is something the matter?" "I just feel a little weird and I don't understand what is going on." "Ok. Let me look at you." Squirrleflight laid down on her side. Leafpool gasped.

By the time Brambleclaw had finished hunting it was nearly sunhigh. He had cought enough pray to feed the whole clan. After he had deposited his pray on the fresh-kill pile, he left again. He went back to the lake looking blankly at the water. Jayfeather had spotted him and desided to go talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayfeather sat down and made himself comfortable. "Are you angry with Squirrleflight?" He asked. Brambleclaw turned to see who was beside him. "You scared me. No I'm not angry. I just need to be alone for awhile." "Oh ok. I'll leave you alone than." Jayfeather picked up the marigold and went back to camp.

Squirrleflight acknowledged Jayfeather with a nod of her head; he odded back. "Brambleclaw…." Squirrleflight cut off still nervous about him being angry with her. Brambleclaw turned around to face her. She looked into his eyes expecting to see anger; instead she saw only sadness. " I-I should have told you." She stuttered. "Yes, you should have." He said. She looked down at her paws. "I thought they were ours. I was so nervous about becoming a father and you knew that. How could you lie to me like this?" he said with sadness in his voice. "I wanted to, but you seemed so happy that I just couldn't say it. I'm sorry." "But you are going to have kits coming soon." Brambleclaw opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and stared at her for a moment. "Are you serious?" He asked with excitement. "Yes, Leafpool told me. I'm going to have your kits Brambleclaw." Brabmleclaw was so excited that no words could come out. All he could do was lick her face. They wound their tails together and looked at the lake while the sun slowly crossed the sky.

THE END


End file.
